


Power

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Electricity, F/F, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Holly Blue Agate enjoys treating the amethysts like her toys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2am Tumblr request

Powerful, and focused. This was the best way to describe Holly Blue’s keen gaze as she pushed the body of her most recent plaything’s body directly into the hard steel wall of her chambers. This was nothing new to her. Once in a while she could gain satisfaction in a way that didn’t  _ exactly _ go against protocol. How could she resist all those big, strong quartzes around, especially the ones whose fearful gazes followed her when she gave orders. It aroused her, feeling their needy, hungry eyes on her body, thick with power. They mentally undressed her, watching her thighs switch and sway, concealing a neatly trimmed brush of cerulean hair.

They made themselves pant like dogs, because she chose the runtiest, weakest-looking one. That was the one that wanted her the most that day.

Holly loved power. It coursed through her body, gave meaning to her life. It produced the fire and heat within her, making the gem at the nape of her neck sizzle and pulsate with a desire to be pleased, and to  _ fuck _ . And she couldn’t resist the strong, hard, tensed muscles of a quartz’s body underneath her, heavy breasts pushed against her back while she lazily fingered the facets on her hip. Who would have thought actual, gem-made battle axes could be rendered so weak when you touched them in the right places?

“Come now, 8XL. You can make more noise than that.” She mercilessly tightened her hold around her whip, bound around the circumference of 8XL’s chest tightly, and raked her gem with the fingernails of her free right hand. 8XL whimpered pitifully, saliva bubbling around the shining gem gag stuffed into her mouth, pushing herself deeper until she sank to the base of the appendage Holly Blue formed. When the whimpering wasn’t enough for her, Holly Blue activated the whip, sending a small, but strong shockwave to 8XL’s body. The amethyst yelped, and Holly Blue felt the gem under her fingers grow hotter with stimulation and arousal.

Holly sighed in contentment. Her release was coming soon. But she made it so that her releases were not as explosive as she promised her quartz’s would be. No, she wanted them to scream, claw, beg,  _ cry.  _ That is what truly made cumming satisfying for her.

The skin around the amethyst’s gem was covered in bite marks and suckle bruises, as was the areola skin around her self-formed nipples. Holly Blue continued to send lazy buzzes of electricity from the wip to 8XL’s body, feeling her tense and arch, her growing wetness from her want slathering the shaft. She thrusted her hips up, earning another scream of delight from 8XL. Her own gem was burning a hole into her neck.

“Slutty little quartz. You only know how to do what you’re told, don’t you?” She cooed into 8XL’s ear. “Yet you can’t even make your commander cum inside of you.”

8XL made quick work of working herself up and down Holly Blue’s shaft, whimpering and moaning around the gag. She squeezed tightly, earning a satisfying groan from Holly Blue. Holly felt 8XL’s muscles tense before a quick spurt of cum coated her, causing her to slip quickly inside and becoming enveloped within her, her walls spasming and pulsating hotly. Holly came moments after, fucking the quartz and pressing her thumb insistently into her gem as she held her hips.

As soon as she was finished, she pulled out of 8XL and unwrapped the whip from around her chest and back. She smiled, seeing a definite imprint where the whip left its mark. She laid down on her bed, letting the spent appendage shrink back within itself, and began working on forming female-sexed human genitalia.

8XL was visibly shaking, having difficulty untying the gem gag and regaining her composure. She’d need rest soon, but Holly Blue’s playtime wasn’t over quite yet.

  
“Bring in the next one, 8XL.” She said, smirking.


End file.
